What is Love Worth?
by Last Traveler
Summary: After the Call of order 66 Rex made a decision and fallowed it. Now Still a member of the 501st he must now protect the one he loves from the Master that ordered her death.
1. Order 66

**Quick heads up this is kind of an alternate universe kind of ending for star wars, the reason I say this is because I don't know if Rex and Ahsoka are still alive in the third movie. Also be patient Ahsoka doesn't show up till near the end. One more thing, this is a different ending to what every one rights about in order 66 so please tell me if you like or don't also if you're going to say this doesn't mach the true story arc I know, hence the reason I said what I said and that this may or may not be an AU. **

Orders were orders. That was all Rex was thinking about as he walked into the Jedi Temple behind Anakin.

"Master Skywalker what are you doing here?" An unknown Jedi announced as he ran up to him. "Commander Appo, Captain Rex." Anakin said slowly, while glaring at the Jedi before him.

"Yes Sir." Replied the two troopers from behind.

"Execute order 66."

The two men stepped around Anakin, while the Jedi who stood before him stared at Anakin in confusion. Rex and Appo lifted there blasters and in unison fired. The Jedi let out a tortured scream as the plasma bolts burned into his body.

The two kept firing into his body until it quite twitching.

Anakin smiled a cruel dark smile crossing his lips, he looked around no one had reacted just yet and his smile grew larger,

"They still don't know what's happening."

Rex stared at the Jedi at his feet, a tortured look of agony was etched forever on his face, while his eyes seemed to stare at Rex accusing him. Rex looked at Appo, "This isn't right." he said flatly over the helmet communication so only Appo could hear. Appo looked at Rex, "They've betrayed the Republic, there traitors, and will be dealt with as such." came Appo's steal hard reply.

"Captain Rex and Torrent with me, Appo fan out with the rest of the 501st and eliminate any one who stands in you path." Anakin said interrupting Rex's and Appo's private conversation. "Yes Sir!" Appo replied, "Alpha, Bravo, and Delta company's on me!" he yelled as he gave the classic fallow me wave to his troops and disappeared down the stairs.

Rex watched as a stream of white and blue stormed into the ancient halls of the temple. In the center stood Appo directing his troops, who looked and stared up at Rex. "Fallow your orders _Vod_ and make the rest of your _Vode_ proud." Appo told Rex before disappearing with a group of clones down a hallway.

Rex turned around and looked at Torrent and Anakin. He knew what Torrent was thinking, they were the longest surviving group of Clones in the 501st, and they all knew what this was, _**betrayal.**_

"Your orders sir?" Rex asked, bringing an even bigger smile to Anakin's lips.

"On me." Anakin replied flatly.

Torrent quickly formed up behind Anakin with Rex in the front. He could hear his lieutenants shouting orders to his men.

Anakin turned to his men, "Kill anything on sight, unless I say differently." he ordered the troops. "Now fallow me."

The moved as one, every one jogging through the silent hallways, Rex fallowed directly behind Anakin torrent behind him. Ahead of them they saw movement.

A small padawan stepped out of her room looking confused, "Master Skywalker?" she asked confused.

BOOM!

The padawan instantly covered her head as an explosion echoed from somewhere in the temple, "Master Skywalker..." she pleaded, "What's going on?"

Anakin raised his hand ordering a halt.

Rex fallowed the command.

Every one stopped.

Anakin stepped forward, "Were under attack." he said his voice calm and collected.

He continued walking towards the girl, then activated his light saber.

_**Kill anything on sight**_

It echoed through his head as he lifted his blaster and fired, the only shot. Everything seemed to slow as he watched the blue bolt sail through the air and slam into the girl's head.

she fell to the floor like a limp doll.

Anakin twirled around, as if surprised and looked at Rex. His expression quickly became a smile. "Good job Rex"

Rex flinched, _**This isn't a good thing.**_

They were moving again, Rex ran by the girl and gave a quick glance, here expression frozen in a hopeful look of rescue.

_**Shab**_

In the distance he could hear blaster fire, as the Jedi began to wake from there slumber, realizing what was happening. Rex could hear the rest of the company's radio chatter in his helmet. Clones screaming for medics, other's cursing at the Jedi.

Yet where he was it remained deathly quiet as Torrent moved through the hallways. They rounded a corner.

In there way stood three Jedi, none of which Rex could recognize. They stood there staring at Anakin as if unsure of what to do. "Boomer!" Rex bellowed. A trooper carrying a bazooka and heavy armor appeared by his side, "Prepare to fire." Rex said. Boomer nodded his head and quickly clicked some buttons on the bazookas data pad.

Anakin stared at the three, they were nothing more than padawans.

"Where are all you're masters?" Anakin asked.

The one in the center lighted his light saber, the other two fallowing suit, there defending the temple from traitors like you." he hissed back.

"Kill them." Anakin replied with a wave of his hand.

Boomer fired the weapon.

"GET THEM!" shouted the boy.

From above dropping from the ceiling with shouts dropped a group of padawans.

Rex lifted his blaster to the air firing at falling Jedi.

Anakin let out a maniacal laugh as the three padawan's were engulfed in flames from Boomer's round before attacking the group.

Rex heard a sickening splat, as the padawan; he had shot out of the air, landed beside him.

"Got Ya!"

Rex rolled out of the way as a green light saber hummed over his head. He turned and fired at the blond headed girl who bated his bolts away. "I've survived droids, I'm not guna let a _kriffen_ clone kill me now!" She yelled as she swung her blade at Rex again he jumped back. She lifted her blade for another attack, Rex jumped forward at the brief opening and dropped his blaster. He grabbed her wrist with the light saber and savagely twisted it down, she yelped and dropped her saber as her wrist broke in a grating crack. She stepped back cradling her broken wrist, tears were in her eyes as she looked up at Rex. The two seemed frozen in time, as the battle raged around them, he stared at her, as hopelessness spread across her face, her tear streaked eyes looking around her as Torrent company cut down her fellow Padawan's. Then she looked back up at Rex, her hopelessness giving way to rage.

She screamed as she lunged at Rex, a saber seeming to have materialized out of nowhere in her good hand.

She swung wildly at Rex who easily dodged her attacks.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed, just as Rex grabbed her good wrist into the air. He grabbed her and brought her close, so that his head rested on the right side of her head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear.

Her eyes went wide just as Rex brought up his vibroblade with his other hand and jammed it into her neck.

The hand holding the saber went slack, dropping the weapon which deactivated and hit the floor.

Blood streamed onto Rex's white helmet and armor, he felt her go limp in his arms, he went down to a knee and cradled the dying girl in his arms. Her blue eyes looking into his T shaped visor. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and he watched.

_**She's nothing more than a kriffin kid.**_

She reached out a shaking hand, and Rex grabbed it. He stayed there cradling the watched as a small tear slid down her check.

And then she died.

Rex set her gently down on the ground, and closed her eyes with a bloodied hand, then placed the hand he had been holding onto her chest.

"They used you."

Rex looked up at Anakin who stood above him now. Blood dripping from his cloak.

"They created an army of slaves to fight there war."

Rex stood up and looked Anakin in the eyes, he wanted to yell scream cry break down die, anything but this hell.

_**"The Republic used the Jedi, the Republic used us. Were all the same"**_ He remembered those words from a fellow clone called Boss.

"You're orders sir?" Rex asked still looking at Anakin.

Around them the fighting had stopped. Torrent Company had killed all the ambushers.

Anakin looked at Rex before answering, "Order Torrent Company to secure the hallway then come rendezvous with me." Rex gave a quick salute and turned around and began shouting orders. "LT. Vode secure the left hallway, Lt. Echo secure the right, Lt. Numbers secure main." Rex watched as the respective lieutenants situated his men.

"Sir we got hostiles!" Rex turned and looked at Echo who had shouted the warning. "Handle them, I have to go report to the commander."

"Rodger Sir.!"

Rex turned around running up the stair ways that Anakin had walked up. Behind him he heard blasters come to life and the sound of battle began once again.

Rex reached the top of the stairs; he could hear screams of children. Some where crying, some were crying out in pain. He ran towards the closed doors that the noises were coming from.

Rex burst through the door blaster at the ready, then froze in shock.

Children no older than 10 most were younger lay strewn about the floor, many of them crying in pain as there life faded away, others severed cleanly in half. In the center stood Anakin covered in blood before him huddled against the wall stood a group of younglings. He rose his saber to strike down the next one

Captain Rex closed his eyes this was too much, then shouted, "Sir!"

Anakin froze in mid swing, but didn't turn around. Rex now stared feeling nauseated, "We've secured the" but was quickly cut off in mid sentence, "Wait for me in the other room!" It was more of a shout then an order, but Rex still fallowed.

He stepped into a dark room closing the door behind him. It didn't help drown out the screams of the little un's being slaughtered by the chosen ones blade.

He leaned back against the door dropping his blaster. He let himself slide down until he was sitting against. Then he laughed, a laugh of despair pain, confusion, hate, one of a man pushed beyond his mental limits and unable to take more.

He took off his helmet and threw it across the room, still laughing, partly screaming.

Tears streaming down his face.

"WHAT A KRIFFEN MESS REX! RIGHT O"LL BOY!" he shouted to himself.

Behind him he heard another scream cut short as another youngling was cut down. He laughed again and lifted his right hand. His gauntlet covered in blood he stared it for several seconds. Then he brought both hands to his head and leaned forward, he began beating his head.

the small thumps echoed in the dark room, then there was a small swoosh.

Rex stopped hearing the unfamiliar noise, instinct quickly took over.

Rex stood up, grabbing his blaster, then looked, the room was absolutely dark, with the exception of the centre which was alight with the silvery beams of the moon.

He didn't move, across the room he saw the shadow of a figure moving towards the centre.

Rex felt something wet slide down the side of his face, _**must of cut my self**_ he thought to himself, as he watched the shadow.

It was definitely a female.

She moved with a feline grace towards the light. Then she stepped forward.

There was no mistaking it, and Rex let out a small gasp, the defining silka braid beads, a blue one hanging at the end, one he had given her, the akul-toothe head dress, the orange skin the distinctive montrails, the white pattering on her face.

"Ahsoka?" Rex said her name.

Two yellow green light sabers hummed to life. Then she jumped forward. Rex quickly hit the deck barley avoiding the sabers which hummed where his head once had been. He rolled out of the way and stood up in the center of the room. The light outlined lined every grim piece of his appearance. Blood still dripped from his armor, there were cuts on his forehead, and his eyes looked wild.

Ahsoka stared at him, she was still crouched as if ready to pounce, yet didn't move. she spoke one word.

"_Rex?"_

Her voice felt like a knife cutting through his heart.

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry." he said his voice sounding much like a smile child.

Ahsoka growled, "You-you killed all of us."

Rex looked at her she still was ready to attack, "I didn't know..."

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed and lunged at Rex. He quickly stepped back avoiding both sabers as they hummed angrily by. "WAIT LET ME EXPLAIN!" he yelled out in desperation. Then he quickly turned and stepped out of the way of a light saber the hummed dangerously close. "You _TRICKED _ME!" she screamed, as she swung again nearly taking Rex's arm of, "YOU _PLAYED _ME!" she jumped into the air swinging her sabers. She heard Rex give a pleasing yelp of pain.. She quickly turned around, tears stinging her eyes as she redid for another attack.

Rex held his left shoulder, blood slowly streamed through his fingers where she had cut through his armor yet not deep enough to cauterize the wound. He stared at her, sadness and despair filling his heart. "I won't fight you" he said lamely.

Ahsoka glared at him, "I hate you, I hate you!" she cried out, the words cutting deeper than any blade could, "I _kriffen _Trusted YOU_!_." she roared as she leapt forward.

Rex barley got out of the way in time, as he threw him self to the floor. He kicked out a leg, knocking one of Ahsoka's out from under her She hit the floor hard enough that the force knocked her light sabers out of her hands. Rex jumped towards one of her light sabers.

Ahsoka quickly forced grabbed her light saber towards her, but watched in dismay as Rex shot the saber out of the way. She glared at Rex who held the smoking blaster at her, "YOU BETRAYED _ME_!" she screamed as she charged.

Rex had the shot yet he couldn't do it, he didn't have the guts to pull the trigger. She slammed into him full force sending the two of them tumbling across the floor, Rex's blaster flew harmlessly away from his hand and landed on the floor, just as the two of them hit the floor with a loud thud.

For several seconds there was just heavy breathing as the two lay tangled together on the floor, until Ahsoka broke the silence. "Why-didn't-you-shoot?" she asked out of breath. She lifted her head up noticing that she was on top of Rex.

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and gritted his teeth as the pain in his shoulder seemed to scream out in pain, then he replied,"_Aliit ori'shya tal'din_" Then he kissed her.

Ashoka's eyes widened in shock, then, WHAM! she slammed her fist into Rex's face, "WHAT IN THE KRIFFEN SEVEN FROZEN HELL'S OF HOTH WAS THAT!" she yelled at him, yet before he could reply the door in which Rex had entered opened.

Ahsoka looked up in time to see Anakin standing in the doorway. He lifted his right hand, Ahsoka scrambled to get away but it was too late. The force push slammed into her back sending her flying across the room she hit the wall on the opposite side of the room with a flinching thwack.

Rex stared as Ahsoka slowly stumbled to her feet, then looked at Anakin who smiled, "Well it would appear that I still have one more piece to clean up." he lighted his light saber with a theatrical whoosh and stepped into the light. "Master." Ahsoka said calmly as she used the force to grab her light sabers.

Rex watched as both of her sabers sailed gracefully to her hands. She lit them both and quickly got into a defensive pose.

"Why master?" she asked.

Anakin twirled his saber with one hand, "There are things in this world that you will, never understand Snips."

He then raised his saber and attacked. Rex stood up and watched still holding his injured shoulder, he had seen the two train before, yet this was different, this was to the death.

Ahsoka parried Anakin's first strike with her main saber, sparks flew from the impact, "I've trained you well Snips." Anakin said as he backed up, "Most padawans were easy, it seems you'll be the first challenge I've had all night." The two circled each other as if in some crazy dance, "Maybe you shouldn't be killing innocent younglings?" Ahsoka bantered back, Then she attacked. She swung her main saber at Anakin, he quickly blocked it, she then twirled around bringing up her secondary, Anakin barely had time to block the second hit.

Rex watched as both sabers crashed into each other with an explosion of sparks, and two Rex's dismay he watched as Ahsoka's secondary saber's power surge wildly. He had damaged her saber when he had shot it. Ahsoka jumped back, and Anakin jumped forward she lifted her secondary light saber to block. Anakin hit it full force. There was a loud pop and Ahsoka screamed out in pain as her secondary burst into flame. She flung it at her old master who bated it out if his way with his bionic arm. He swung his saber again and Ahsoka blocked then again, and again. She blocked and blocked, then she saw an opening, Anakin swung his saber, Ahsoka easily moved out of the way, leading her attack with her left arm outstretched in front of her.

And Rex watched, as Anakin quickly changed direction of his attack, Rex instantly noticed that if he weren't to have destroyed her secondary she could of easily blocked this attack. Anakin easily swung the saber up easily cutting through Ahsoka's out stretched arm. Rex watched in horror as Ahsoka's left arm thudded to the floor, then back at Ahsoka who had stumbled away from Anakin.

She stared at where her arm had once been cleanly cut below the elbow. Pain suddenly flooded her brain. She screamed a mind numbing scream. She feel to her knees the pain seemed to be throbbing through her whole body, she let go of her saber. The pain was making everything blur, she let out another cry of pain as she feel to her side. Blackness was slowly beginning to creep into her mind, she knew what was going on, she was going into shock.

Rex stared at Ahsoka as she fell to her side, her blue eyes slowly closing, as she let out a small whimper. He then turned back and looked at Anakin who walked over to Ahsoka, Rex could have sworn there was a momentary look of regret as he steeped forward.

Ahsoka opened her eyes again, tears were welling at the bottom of her eyes, the pain was excruciating, and she hurt. Through her blurred vision she could see Anakin raising his saber to plunge it into her heart. She let out a soft whimper as he brought it down.

"SIR NOOOOOO!" Rex screamed as he grabbed his general's arm, freezing it a mere millimeter away from Ahsoka's heart. Anakin glared at Rex's hand which held his arm, Then at Rex's face. He could see pain etched all over his face, and his brown eyes now seemed grey, He had never seen his eyes like that, they were wiled desperate with cold determination. "Why should I let her live?" Anakin asked. Rex looked at him his eyes unflinching, "She saved my live once." he replied. "She's a traitor to the Republic" Anakin said as he raised his saber yet again.

"I Love Her."

He hadn't yelled it or screamed it, he said as if defeated. Anakin looked at Rex, understanding dawning on him, "You love her?" Anakin asked again. Rex nodded his head. "Fine." Anakin said as he deactivated his light saber, "She could prove useful to me, and now I know what piece of leverage to use" Anakin looked at Rex, "Rex put your helmet back on and take her to the med bay of the _Resolute_."

With that Anakin left the room. Rex looked at Ahsoka laying pitifully on the floor, here eyes were glossed over, he kneeled beside her. "Hey there little'un" he said as he laid his palm to her head. She looked up at him, as he grabbed a tranquillizer out of his med kit.

"Did you mean what you sai.." She was cut off in midsentence as Rex jabbed the tranquilizer between her neck and shoulder.

Ahsoka tried to finish her sentence but couldn't, as darkness quickly descended around her, she reached out with her good arm and touched Rex's hardened face. Then her world went black. "Yes." Rex muttered

Rex felt her arm slide behind his neck, instead of removing it he hoisted her up into his arms. Her arm was held firmly in place by his neck, while her other dangled uselessly. He then walked over to where he had thrown his helmet. He crouched down, trying to be gentle and grabbed his helmet, while holding Ahsoka in one arm. He then placed it on his head.

He felt like he was in a dream, as he walked down the hallways. He could hear Echo and Vode trying to reach him through the comm.'s channel but he didn't answer. He walked slowly down the hallway that they had fought through, clones were pilling the bodies of the dead Jedi together, there were no survivors except for the one he held in his hands. He walked by the girl he had killed in the ambush, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. There seemed to be blood every where, he didn't care what people thought, even though a blaster cauterizes the wound almost instantly at close range it just blew nasty holes through people. A group of clones stood before him and were talking closely among themselves. Yet they went silent as and parted as they for him letting him through, he could hear there voices.

"Is that?"

"Yeah I think it is."

"But shouldn't she be dead?"

"She is the General's padawan, maybe she didn't betray the republic?"

He ignored there voices and continued down the hallway, the young girl was still there frozen in hope that in the end had betrayed her and sent her to her death. He walked on. More troopers seemed to stop and stare as he walked bye. He finally reached the entrance. Somebody had moved the first kill of the night.

He walked to the entrance of the Jedi temple and out into the crisp night air.

Appo was standing there in the dark. His helmet lay by his side, he was rubbing his temple's when he heard Rex walk up behind him.

Appo turned around and looked at Rex, his armor blood streaked, the plates on his left side damaged from a saber. "Rex What..."

"_Ne shab'rud'ni_!" Rex growled as he walked bye, Appo quickly went silent noting the threat.

Rex continued walking down the flight of stairs to where an LA/AT sat loading the wounded. He moved slowly, the first signs of exhaustion starting to filter into his body. Yet as he walked down the stairs and looked upon Corascant he couldn't help feel that everything he had fought for the last several years was in vain. Out there people slept and would have no idea of what happened until this morning when the sun was just rising.

Vode and Echo watched as there wounded were loaded onto the LA/AT. "I'm glad this is finally over." Echo muttered as he helped Vode lift a stretcher bearing a wounded trooper and loading him onto the waiting LARTY. Vode finally spoke, "Most of those _Jetsi _got what they deserved." he replied as they walked over to another wounded trooper. "You really think that Vode?" Echo asked back, as the two of them lifted another stretcher, "Some _Jetsi_ deserved to die." he replied. They lifted the stretcher onto the LA/AT, which made the trooper grown. "Easy there _vod_ " Vode said as he gently patted the troopers shoulder.

"Sir's!"

The two ARC troopers looked to who had shouted. They saw Boomer pointing towards the stair's, The two fallowed his arm until they saw a lone figure just reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"_Shab_" Vode muttered, Echo watched as Rex continued through the wounded collection center, the young togruta hanging limply in his arms. Vode and Echo rushed forward to there Captain.

"Captain, you're hurt sir." Echo said as he looked at Rex's shoulder. Rex stopped. "I think Ahsoka's in worse shape." Vode said as he stared at what was left of Ahsoka's left arm. "I'll grab a medic." Echo said as he looked away from Rex and was about to shout for a medic when Rex interrupted him. "I'm fine," The two looked at Rex. "Sir with all do respect," Echo began, "Rex, you look like bantha fodder, _you're_ not all right." Vode finished.

Rex looked at Vode, the daze he had been feeling seemed to wash away as a sense of dizziness quickly came over him. He stumbled. Echo had grabbed his arm to study him. "MEDIC!" Echo yelled. "Come on Rex we'll get you all nice and fixed up." Vode said calmly, Rex looked at him, "Make sure I'm next to her." Rex felt his mind getting fuzzy.

Echo looked at Vode, "I'll stay with him" Echo nodded his head then looked at Rex, "Sir, you've lost allot of blood, who ever got you're shoulder new what they were doing."

"Uh-huh?" Rex mumbled, and then his knees gave out. He felt someone grab Ahsoka. Then his head hit the ground and all went black.

**So this is it. It took awhile to get up, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Also PLEASE REVIEW. Heheh they make me happy. Um hope you like this alternate twist, instead of Rex running away with Ahsoka. Also I don't know if you want to but I have to ideas on which way this story can go. One is we fallow Anakin to the dark side and he becomes Darth Vader or we go the other route and he doesn't become all crazy and if you guys want to give me ideas, or wright about another pair I can do that two. Just tell me in the revies well up to you and the only way I'll now is if you guys review. I'll also set up a poll for you guys, but I'd like to have more then 10 votes our I'll just choose the path instead WAHAHAHAHA. Ahem... Well I do hope you enjoy this diffrent look of how Rex and Ahsoka survived through ordear 66, and how it is a lot darker then most**

**-Last Travler**


	2. Living on

**Hope you guys enjoy, and review!  
And thanks to all you who have reviewd**

Vode walked quietly along one of the _Resolute's _numerous walkways. He was focused on the small data pad that he carried in his hand, taping it occasionally as he scrolled through the data. His lips were turned down in a frown, as he read through 501st's casualty list.

A small scrapping sound could be heard over the ruslting of his _kama_ and the thuds of his boots. He stopped in his tracks, lowered his data pad and cocked his head to the side, and listened. The noise was coming from a door to his right.

He clipped his data pad next to his helmet which hung on his utility belt.

He opened the door.

It was a walkway, one that he had never been through. To his right was a giant window that filtered in light reflected of Coruscuant which spun lazily below the ship. But that's not what he stared at.

Rex sat there, on a small collapsible chair, all he had on was a pair of standard issue pants, his hands moved methodically as he scraped the blood off his Armor with a knife. He stopped and held up the small shoulder plate in the light, inspecting it. He then lowered it and threw it into a bin which held his armor. He reached down and grabbed the last piece his chest plate, starring at it for several seconds.

"Rex?"

Rex gave Vode a quick look and went back to inspecting his armor.

Vode stayed quite as Rex went back to cleaning his armor. The small scraping sound was heard again as Rex continued.

He moved his hands carefully making sure as not to damage his gear. His hands moved back and forth, sending small little red flakes flutering to the floor like dead rose pedals. Then he stopped, and set his chest plate in the bin.

He leaned back in his chair holding the knife in his hand, "Vode did you feel anything when you carried out Order 66?" Rex's voice was quiet, as he if was afraid to speak. Vode looked at his brother,

"I felt pride Rex."

Rex looked at Vode, his eyes filled with pain, yet Vode continued. "Most of the _Jetsi_ deserved to die. They've led way too many of our brothers to there death, on stupid hopeless missions, or wasted our lives, in their inability to command."

Rex looked away from Vode and sat there silently, he didn't know what to think, he began arguing with himself.

_**What's wrong with you Rex, they were all traitors, they betrayed the Republic and with it you. **_

_**Is that really what I think, I saved Ahsoka**_

_**What about your brother's would you have turned your back on them? Would you have taken the path of the **_**hutu'uun**_**? **_

Rex lowered his head and brought up a hand to support it, placing an elbow on his knee, willing his mind to stay silent.

"Is that really what you think Vode?" he finally asked back.

"Yeah for the most part, there are a few exceptions like General Sky Walker and Commander Tano. There good _Jetiisi_" Vode said as he walked over to the window and looked out, "and look what happened, to the good ones, they stayed and fought with the Republic, look at Commander Tano, she lost an arm fighting for what's right."

Rex jerked his head out of his hand, "What?" he nearly gasped, his mind racing a million galactic miles a minute.

_**He thinks she's a hero?**_

"Rex, don't play like you have no idea of what I'm talking about, the General told Echo all about it and he sent it to me after I sent him a tally of our company wounded."

Rex stared at Vode, "What did he say?" Rex asked.

Vode turned around and looked at Rex a bemused look on his face. "He told me all about how you and Commander Tano, had tried to rescue the younglings, only to be too late, as some Jedi master had killed them all, then she tried to stop the Jedi Master only to have him cut her arm off, at which time you saved her."

Rex felt his stomach drop. _**I'm the reason she lost her arm**_, Before Rex could say anything else his chrono started beeping. He quickly turned it off.

"What's with the alarm?" Vode asked. Rex didn't immediately reply as he stood up from the chair. "A medic told me that Ahsoka's sedatives will be wearing off in an hour from now. I plan to be there when she wakes up." Rex replied flatly as he folded the chair and placed it in the bin. "I also have to get geared up. I have to head planet side to check on the company." Rex continued as he lifted up the small bin. "Vode see if you can find us a transport to take us back." Rex finished as he slowly started walking away.

"Yes Sir." Vode replied, yet his voice fell on deaf ears. Rex was too engrossed in his thoughts to reply.

_**They think that Ahsoka's a hero?**_

_**Kind of Ironic isn't it?**_

Rex turned around a corner

_**I'm the kriffen reason she lost her arm, some Jedi didn't cut it off. Why would Anakin say that?**_

Rex opened the door to his room and walked over to his closet. He quickly began dressing.

_**None of this is making sense, and what about Ahsoka?**_

_**She must hate me for what I've done. **_

_**She said she hated you last night.**_

_**I should have deserted while I had the chance. **_

_**She would have died if you did.**_

Rex quickly checked himself to make sure his armor was on right, he then grabbed his helmet and stared at it briefly, looking at himself in the T shaped visor, the voices still spinning around in his, "Shut up." He muttered to himself. His mind went silent, and he sighed in relief. "I'm going crazy." He muttered as he clipped his helmet to his utility belt. He then reached into his weapons locker and grabbed his two favorite pistols and holstered them in his _kama_.

"Ahsoka?" The voice seemed too loud as Ahsoka slowly came to. She opened her eyes, and was instantly greeted by a blinding white light. She squinted as she lay there, and brought up her left hand to cover her eyes.

Yet nothing happened.

She could feel her hand, and her senses were telling her that it was there, so she tried again, still nothing happened.

She opened her eyes, her pulse quickening, "Hey take it easy!" she didn't know who was yelling at her, she didn't care.

She looked at where her arm should be, but instead she saw a small lump trying to push away the sheets.

She flung the sheet away and let out a startled cry.

It was gone.

"Ahsoka?" It was the voice again. She turned and looked at the speaker.

Rex stood there; she stared at him, she was confused, what had happened. He knelt by the bed, she watched him, as he came level, he looked tired and defeated. She reached out to touch his face.

Then flinched

He didn't say anything, as she quickly withdrew her hand and looked at him.

Then she remembered,

She remembered the yelling and the screaming, Shaak Ti yelling at her to get the younglings.

Then she ran into him.

She stared at Rex who now leaned against her bed, his head hanging down, it was him, he had saved her, he had yelled something at her master which she had stupidly decided to fight. Whatever he had said he had spared her from death on that night.

She had wanted to die

She was alive when so many others had died. She turned away from Rex and cried she was the only Jedi left, saved by a man who had been ordered to kill her.

Rex watched as the tears slowly streamed down her cheeks, an overwhelming sense of guilt filled him.

_**I did this to her**_

He reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

She grabbed it with her good hand; then she buried her face into his arm and cried.

Rex didn't know what to do, he was a clone. On Kamino he was never taught on how to comfort people. He had comforted other troopers but that was different,

_**This is different, you made her into this.**_

Rex remembered something from a halo vid he had once seen where the hero took the crying girl and held her in his arms.

Rex reached out and gently touched Ahsoka's chin. He then gently pushed up so that he could see into her eyes.

She stared at him, her blue eyes filled with hurt, confusion, uncertainty, things Rex had never seen in her eyes before. He moved her closer, a she clutched his arm. He then wrapped his other arm around her, unsure of what he was doing.

Ahsoka felt both of Rex's arms around her. She continued to cry and buried her face back into Rex's chest. H_ow can he kriffen care, and why me, I know he killed them, why not me, why am I still alive, there all gone._ The thoughts echoed through her head,

"Easy Ahsoka, everything is going to be all right." She heard Rex soothing her as he stroked her back. She looked up into those golden brown eyes. She didn't have the will to reply. Rex placed a hand against her check and whipped away her tears.

"Rex I...Uh am I interrupting something _vod?"_

Rex looked away from Ahsoka and saw Vode standing in the door way. "What does it _kriffen _look like_ di'kut?" _Rex growled glaring at Vode who seemed to shift uncomfortably where he stood. Vode brought up a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I thought you'd like to know that I found us a transport like you told me, but the pilots said that they couldn't wait as they have to ferry more injured."

Rex nodded his head at Vodes reply then looked back at Ahsoka, and gave her a quick smile then stood up.

She didn't let go.

Rex looked down at her, her eyes looking back at him pleading at him to stay.

"I'm sorry," Rex began and tugged his arm, "But I have to go." Ahsoka let go and looked at Rex pleading for him to stay, she needed him, he seemed to be the only pillar left from her old life.

"I'm sorry." He said and gave her another sad smile then left with Vode.

She watched the two of them leave. She alone in the galaxy and when she was with him she didn't feel it, why she didn't know. But to watch him leave pained her_ I'm going with him._ She finally resolved, and threw of her blankets. She looked and saw that all she had on was a new pair of undergarments how those got on she had no idea. She quickly looked around and saw a box with her name scrawled across it.

**Thus concludes this short chapter, sorry about that. Its shorter I know and a little slow, but I thought it was needed as a way to see into Rex's thought process. As many find it hard to believe that he fallowed what he did, yet realistically I think he would have fallowed order 66, and if Ahsoka wasn't around at the time of the order then he most likely would have done what everyone else was ordered to do. His General wasn't in harm's way. Any who next chapter we roll back into the story, the plot thickens, and I decide if Ahsoka fallows the path to dark side, If Anakin becomes Darth Vader, and if I fallow the already pre-established timeline of Star Wars, or do we head down another path. Well REVIEW people please! It makes me want to keep this going. Suggestions and Ideas would also be appreciated. And yes I do think I'm making Ahsoka a little out of character, but her whole world and everything she knew has been destroyed in a day, anyone would become different afterwards. But review, I need ideas, I myself haven't truly finished thinking this one out all the way. It just comes to me, and if you guys want to know what happens to Cody… We'll just wait till next time.**


End file.
